


Candy

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 31 days to falling in love with you, CLBK, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, haikyuu idn au project, lokal, no beta aku menyerah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Akaashi tidak percaya akan horoscope. Tidak percaya shio. Apa pula itu ramalan. Jadi ketika seorang nenek tua memperingatkannya tentang masalah lampau yang akan kembali hadir dan menawarkan jimat tolak bala, Akaashi hanya abai melenggang pergi.Sampai pria itu datang di minggu akhir Bulan September. Saat itu Akaashi berharap waktu bisa di putar. Siapapun tolong tawari dia sebuah jimat tolak bala di dunia karena bencananya terlalu besar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Akagi Michinari, Akaashi Keiji & Daishou Suguru, Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Kudos: 10





	Candy

Akaashi tidak percaya akan horoscope. Tidak percaya shio. Tidak percaya ramalan, terlebih mengenai masa depan. Hahahaha, Jimat tolak bala. Seorang Akaashi Keiji tidak percaya akan omong kosong seperti itu.

Jadi ketika seorang nenek tua di pinggir jalan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan erat di sore hari, memperingatkannya akan bahaya di masa depan, tentang masalah masa lampau yang akan kembali hadir, Akaashi tidak bisa pura-pura peduli. Palingan juga mau jualan barang-barang bau mistis, pikirnya. Lagi pula, Akaashi itu anak yang lurus. Dia selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik dan benar di saat itu. Tidak ada yang namanya lari dari masalah. 

Dan benar saja, si nenek menawarinya jimat tolak bala. Warnanya jelek, bentuknya kecil mencurigakan. Apa job paranormal sedang sepi hingga mereka turun ke jalan dan menipu orang di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Akaashi tidak habis pikir. 

“Dua puluh lima ribu saja, dijamin kamu selamat”

Masalah macam apa yang bisa membuatnya ‘tidak selamat’ dan bisa ditolak dengan jimat murah seharga dua puluh lima ribu?

Jadi keselamatan hidupnya hanya sebesar dua puluh lima ribu rupiah? 

Apa gunanya bayar asuransi kesehatan ratusan ribu kalau begitu?

Apa gunanya daftar bepejees kalau begitu jika jimat dua puluh lima ribu ini sakti mandraguna.

Mental Akaashi tertawa, sungguh tidak masuk akal pikirnya.

Pasang senyum super ganteng, pakai suara paling sopan, Akaashi akhirnya menolak tegas nenek penjual jimat. Maaf saya tidak bisa beli, permisi, katanya lalu melenggang pergi meloloskan diri. 

Ya Akaashi tidak percaya ‘begituan’. 

Menurutnya begitu.

Seharusnya pun begitu.

Tapi ketika pria itu muncul di hunian damainya pada minggu akhir di Bulan September, Akaashi berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar butuh jimat tolak bala.

* * *

Pagi itu terasa sangat sempurna. Akaashi bangun sebelum pukul tujuh mendahului alarm ponselnya. Dia dan temannya, Daishou, berencana bersih-bersih rumah sedikit untuk menyambut penghuni baru yang belum Akaashi ketahui namanya.

Rumah besar itu mereka kontrak bersama di Yogyakarta. Ada tiga kamar tidur dan garasi mobil yang luas. Kenapa ngontrak dan tidak kos saja atau kenapa mengontrak dan tidak beli rumah saja?

Jawabannya sederhana dan pasti bisa diterima oleh akal dengan mudah. Mereka sudah tua, ingin ‘privasi’ dan ‘kebebasan’ tapi belum sanggup beli rumah sendiri. Hidup sendiri di kota orang membuat para jejaka yang tidak perjaka ini lebih senang ngontrak karena ada temannya.

Oke, sekarang soal penghuni rumah. Selain Akaashi yang kerjanya sebagai editor majalah beken, ada lagi seorang karyawan perusahaan farmasi plat merah bernama Daishou. Daishou Suguru. Orangnya asik tapi kalau udah kepepet bisa jadi perhitungan banget. Kamarnya Daishou ada di bawah sendiri. Dulu saat awal mengontrak tidak mau dapat kamar atas karena dia sudah lelah naik tangga. Saat itu Daishou yang paling tua, jadi mereka mengalah saja.

Kamar Akaashi sendiri ada di atas. Berhadapan dengan satu kamar kosong yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya sejak akhir Agustus. Sudah satu bulan. Dulu diisi Akagi Michinari, seorang auditor yang kini kena mutasi ke kantor pusat.

Akaashi keluar pakai kaos dan celana pendek saja dari kamar. Rebus air lalu seduh kopi di pagi hari. Dia mulai bersih-bersih lantai atas. Nyapu-ngepel-sedot debu lalu tempel ucapan selamat datang apik buatan tangan pada pintu kamar seberang. Daishou bertanggung jawab akan kebersihan lantai bawah. Sekitar pukul sembilan mereka sudah selesai bersih-bersih dan sarapan di depan tv.

"Bang, nanti yang ngisi kamar Mas Akagi siapa sih?"

"Oh itu, keponakan jauhnya Pak Washio. Nggak kenal juga abang"

"Yah, berasa ada induk semang dong kalau keponakannya Pak Washio"

Pak Washio itu yang punya rumah. kemarin saat ditawari oleh beliau Daishou mengiyakan saja dengan cepat karena di iming-imingi potongan harga sewa tahunan dua juta.

"ya nggak apa apa lah, dek. daripada biaya sewanya kita bagi dua kan? dapat potongan lagi buat tahun depan"

"kamarku depan kamar dia masalahnya, bang"

"oh, kamu mikirin soal bawa pacar ke kamar?"

"iya lah"

"gampang lah itu. cowok juga kok dia, seumur abang katanya. pasti ngerti masalah begituan. ya nggak?"

mereka tertawa setelahnya. menebak-nebak pria macam apa yang akan bergabung dalam hunian mereka ini. apakah alim seperti akagi atau yang rajin berbuat dosa seperti Daishou dan Akaashi. percakapan itu membuat gugup dan cemas nya berkurang akan kehadiran orang baru.

sekitar jam 11, pak washio datang. Akaashi dan Daishou berdiri menyambut tuan tanah mereka di ruang tamu. semua aman-aman saja bagi Akaashi hingga keponakan yang dibicarakan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memarkir mobil pamannya. ia masuk dengan menenteng dua koper besar warna hitam di kedua sisinya. pria itu terdiam ketika mata mereka bertemu. 

"ohh Issei, kesini sebentar. letak dulu saja kopermu disana, om mau kenalkan kalian dulu sebelum pergi lagi"

mereka saling bertukar nama, jabat tangan satu sama lain. suasana jadi tidak begitu canggung karena sempat diisi oleh canda gurau. namun ketika pak washio pergi, begitu pintu ruang tamu ditutup, tensi ruangan itu berbeda. Akaashi sengit menatap pendatang baru. si pendatang baru malah senyum-senyum tatap Akaashi. daisho kan jadi berpikir, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. soalnya Akaashi dari tadi terlihat tidak nyaman dan ingin segera naik ke atas. jadi ia bertanya daripada berburuk sangka dengan tidak jelas, “kalian teman lama?”, katanya.

* * *

selama 28 tahun Akaashi Keiji hidup di dunia, baru satu orang yang ia sebut sinting dengan tulus sepenuh hati dan sungguh-sungguh. sinting yang benar-benar sinting. sinting yang menular. sinting yang- pokoknya sinting. gila. tidak waras. 

pertemuan pertama mereka ada di suatu pagi ketika Akaashi mencari suaka energi ke kedai kopi kekinian. pria itu muncul, berdiri mengantri di belakangnya. Akaashi awalnya tidak peduli, sampai pria itu angkat suara.

“harimu pasti kacau sekali”, katanya sok tau.

ya, bukan informasi menarik. semua orang di dalam kedai kopi itu pasti berpikiran sama jika melihat keadaannya. meskipun begitu Akaashi yang kurang tidur merasa ucapan pria ini mengganggu sekali. ia hanya melirik sengit dalam diam. tidak ada gunanya membalas percakapan basa-basa begitu.

“ohh, kau tipe yang galak ya?”

“maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu”

“ya, aku bisa lihat itu”

ya kalau bisa lihat kenapa masih mengganggu. Akaashi tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria ini. dia diam saja tidak mau banyak menanggapi. tidak jelas juga arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana, pikirnya. sayang, yang mengantri di belakangnya seperti tidak bisa baca suasana. tidak bisa atau tidak peduli, itu pertanyaannya.

“hati-hati”, katanya.

Akaashi melirik bingung. mereka ini masih mengantri. bagian mana yang harus buat ia berhati-hati.

“apa kau tidak merasa gempa?”

“gempa? tidak. tidak ada gempa”

“tentu saja tidak. yang gempa kan hanya hati ku”, lalu tertawa geli sendiri.

Akaashi yang awalnya hanya ingin kopi, kini gatal ingin siram pria itu dengan kopi.

pertemuan kedua tidak lebih baik. bertemu di indomaret saat tengah malam, pria itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Matsukawa Issei. seorang pegawai rumah duka yang jarang berduka kecuali patah hati. Akaashi akhirnya terpaksa ikut mengenalkan diri meskipun mukanya jelas terlihat tidak rela.

si Matsukawa ini menyebalkan. ia mengikuti Akaashi mengitari rak-rak sambil bertanya tentang dirinya. saat itu pengunjungnya hanya mereka berdua, menjauh dari pria yang alisnya tebal ini jadi lebih susah. ketika mereka berhenti di depan rak penuh kondom, pria itu mulai bertanya lagi yang tidak-tidak.

“apa ini artinya kau mau tidur denganku?”

Akaashi pasang wajah tidak percaya. si Matsukawa ini pasti punya satu sekrup lepas di otaknya. bagian mana dari pembicaraan satu arah mereka ini yang membuat dia berpikir jika Akaashi ingin tidur dengannya?

“kau suka rasa apa?”, tanyanya lagi. Akaashi masih sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“jeruk? pisang? stroberi? ah, stroberi kalau begitu”, lalu lempar kotak kondom masuk keranjang Akaashi, pergi membayarnya ke kasir lalu genggam tangan Akaashi keluar toko.

Akaashi baru bisa bereaksi ketika Matsukawa sedang pasangkan helm di kepalanya. seketika ia mundur ambil dua langkah menjauh. pria ini berbahaya.

“aku belum setuju akan hal ini”, ucap Akaashi tegas yang hanya dibalas Matsukawa dengan tatapan jengah.

“memangnya kau punya pacar?”

“...tidak”

“perjaka? pasti tidak juga. jadi kenapa tidak mau?”

“kenapa kau pikir aku mau?

“kenapa pula kau tidak mau?

“karena.. kau gila”

“aku tidak gila”

“itu pembelaan orang gila”

“kalau begitu aku gila untuk kamu seorang”

sebut Akaashi hipokrit, karena pada akhirnya ia bersedia untuk dibawa pulang oleh Matsukawa. 

* * *

“kalian teman lama?”, tanya Daishou namun cepat dibantah oleh Akaashi. bukan, mereka bukan teman. Akaashi tidak mau berteman dengannya. Issei hanya tertawa, ia menyetujui bantahan Akaashi. bukan teman, tapi mantan pacar katanya mengkoreksi. Daishou tertawa keras hingga air matanya menetes sedang Akaashi memerah malu mendengarnya.

ketika Daishou lebih tenang, ia mulai menggoda Akaashi. mengatakan bahwa kini Akaashi tidak perlu lagi segan membawa orang lain ke kamarnya seperti ada akagi dahulu. tidak perlu pula repot merasa punya induk semang karena kini induk semangnya yang akan ketuk pintu Akaashi. 

Akaashi masih ingin membela diri. ia bilang kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. ia tidak akan kembali pada Issei. tidak mau. cerita lima tahun yang lalu itu sudah selesai. tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. 

Akaashi jarang sekali bereaksi ketika di ganggu. setidaknya itu yang dipahami oleh Daishou selama mereka tinggal bersama. jadi ketika melihat Akaashi sangat berusaha menjelaskan dan membantah hari itu membuatnya semakin ingin mengganggu. 

“kau yakin sudah move on”

“sudah lima tahun yang lalu”

“Matsukawa ba-”

“Issei saja”

“kalau Issei bagaimana? sudah move on belum?”

“belum. aku sih masih mau sama Akaashi”

wajah Akaashi semakin merah mendengar jawaban Issei. entah karena marah atau karena malu, ia akhirnya melarikan diri ke dalam kamar. tidak lupa banting pintu karena kesal. tidak terlalu kuat sih, tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh orang-orang di ruang tamu. Daishou tertawa lagi. Issei hanya senyum geli saja. 

“ya sudah, kamu naik dan istirahat dulu saja. ayo aku tunjukkan kamarnya”

koper di angkat, anak tangga dinaiki. sesampainya depan kamar gelak tawa berkumandang lagi.

“aku tidak tau kamu buat kartu ucapan begini, Akaashi”

“manis sekali warna ungu. hei, apa ini bunga kering sungguhan?”

Akaashi yang tadinya sudah baring-baring di kasur untuk redakan ledakan dalam hati terpaksa bangkit karena mendengar ucapan Daishou. sial, kartu ucapannya. pintu dibuka. Akaashi muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. dengan cepat ia mendekat dan tarik paksa melepas kartunya sebelum kembali lagi ke kamar seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. kini tidak hanya tawa Daishou yang ia dengar. tawa Issei juga ikut mengudara kali itu. 

di balik pintu Akaashi tutup wajah karena malu. sial, malu sekali ia rasanya hingga ia ingin berteriak. jika tau yang akan tinggal adalah Issei, ia tidak akan perlu repot-repot membuat kartu itu. kartu ucapan itu dilempar kasar masuk tempat sampah, berkumpul dengan sisa kertas-kertas yang Akaashi gunakan kemarin malam. Akaashi menyesal tidak membeli jimat dua puluh lima ribu itu.

* * *

hidup Akaashi dan Issei di minggu pertama seperti perang dingin antara amerika dan uni soviet. ngomongnya sih perang dingin, faktanya hanya agresi pasif agresif satu arah dari Akaashi untuk Issei. 

Akaashi tidak suka mantan pacarnya tinggal berseberangan pintu dengannya. mungkin karena dulu mereka putus dengan cara yang tidak baik buat dia merasa lebih sensitif dan mudah kesal jika menyangkut pria itu. Akaashi tidak begitu ingat sebab mereka berpisah, tidak pula ingat bagaimana kejadian jelasnya. yang pasti rasa itu masih ada dan ikut terbawa hingga sekarang. 

Akaashi tidak berani melawan Issei terang-terangan entah mengapa. jadi ia gunakan metode cuci tangan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. seperti membuang debu di bawah keset kaki kamar Issei setiap hari atau menukar isi toples gula dan garam sebelum pria itu bangun dan menyeduh kopi. oh, Akaashi pernah juga merapikan dan mengatur ulang ruang tv hingga Issei pusing mencari keberadaan remot. Issei punya kebiasaan untuk hidupkan pemutar lagu di malam hari dan itu tidak berubah hingga sekarang. jadi ketika Akaashi mendengarkan pria itu sedang putar lagu yang temanya patah hati dan gagal move on, ia jadi tidak bisa tidak berpikir jika Issei sedang memberi tanda padanya. Akaashi tertawa saja, bangga karena sudah lima tahun dan pria itu masih ingin kembali. Akaashi sih sudah mantap dan yakin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau kembali.

Issei bukannya tidak peka. dari pertama kali lihat saja ia sudah tau jika Akaashi tidak senang dengan keberadaannya. dulu pria itu sangat vokal jika ada yang mengganggu pikiran, kini melihat Akaashi seperti tarik ulur dengannya membuat Issei berpikir bahwa [pria itu sudah berubah. dalam lima tahun dia tumbuh lebih dewasa dan manis. dia tidak segalak dulu, tidak pula sekaku dahulu. oh, dia jadi lebih ekspresif juga. sekarang Issei seperti bisa baca pikiran Akaashi dengan sekali tatap dan itu menyenangkan. keberanian Issei untuk balas menjahili mantan pacarnya meningkat.

di hari-hari berikutnya bukan Issei lagi yang harus kewalahan dengan serangan pasif agresif itu, kini Akaashi pun merasakannya. perbedaannya adalah Issei maju dengan lantang dan terus terang. ia mengganggu Akaashi secara verbal dan fisik.

seperti ketika Akaashi sedang makan malam sendirian di meja makan, Issei sengaja datang dan duduk menghadap pria itu. dengan dua tangan menopang dagu, ia dengan sengaja perhatikan pria itu makan sambil pasang senyum manis. Akaashi jadi risih sendiri karena dilihat seperti itu. Daishou yang baru saja selesai mandi hanya bersiul menambah malu.

lalu tengah malam ketika Akaashi ingin seduh kopi untuk teman memburu naskah. pria itu datang dan memojokkannya di antara counter dapur dari belakang. apa sih, serunya jengkel sambil dorong dada Issei. wow, dadanya lebih kencang dari apa yang ia ingat dulu. Akaashi terdistraksi sesaat. melihat pria itu terdiam Issei maju sambil remas tangan Akaashi yang masih bertengger di dadanya untuk turun membelai perutnya. 

“jangan minum kopi terus, aku punya ketupat, loh. ada lontongnya juga, mau tidak?”, tawar Issei yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan kesal. Akaashi yang dulu hanya akan diam dan pasang muka datar jika di goda seperti itu, kurang menyenangkan untuk di ganggu. berbeda dengan Akaashi yang ini. Issei bahkan sempat melihat telinga pria itu memerah malu. ahhh, manis sekali. seharusnya sejak hari pertama ia melakukan ini. 

keisengan Issei semakin menjadi-jadi buat Akaashi kini selalu memicingkan matanya ketika pria itu masuk ruang pandang.

“kenapa? kau masih marah padaku?”, tanya Issei suatu hari

“tidak”, Akaashi menjawab cepat lalu tiup-tiup uap tehnya kembali

“yakin?”

“sudah cerita lama, sudah lupa”, katanya berusaha untuk terdengar tidak peduli

“bagus kalau begitu”, balas Issei sambil mangut-mangut usap dagu.

“berarti bisa dong balikan, kan sudah tidak marah” lanjutnya yang buat Akaashi batuk tersedak teh panas.

awalnya memang Akaashi yang seperti mencari perhatian Issei dengan metode cuci tangannya, tapi ketika Issei balas mengganggu, Issei seperti lupa tujuan awal. di mata Daishou sekarang malah seperti Issei yang ingin diperhatikan dan gencar ingin dapatkan hati pria itu kembali. disetiap kesempatan ia akan mengungkit kenangan lama mereka dan menawarkan Akaashi hubungan seperti sedang menawarkan gorengan. 

Daishou tadinya mau memberi saran jika Issei begitu mudah melontarkan tawaran untuk bersama kembali, Akaashi mungkin tidak akan menganggapnya serius. tapi ketika ia mendapati Akaashi beberapa kali menatap punggung Issei dalam ketika pria itu tidak melihat, Daishou jadi hanya bisa mengumpat. sudah move on tai kucing. mata rindu dan sayang itu bukan mata orang sudah move on. Daishou jengah sendiri melihat mereka adu argumen soal deterjen di supermarket ketika pergi bersama untuk beli kebutuhan rumah. seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah. Daishou tidak suka rasa cemburu di hati ini. dia mendadak rindu pacar. dia kangen Mika. 

ngomong-ngomong soal Mika, pacarnya itu juga sering jadi saksi Issei dan Akaashi adu rayu kalau sedang main ke rumah. pernah sekali waktu Mika minta permen pada Issei karena pria itu selalu punya cadangan di kantong. dia selalu punya permen sebagai alternatif rokok. tidak boleh merokok lagi, nanti cepat mati kata ibunya sambil menangis setelah nonton iklan pemerintah soal rokok yang di dramatisir dengan terlalu berlebihan.

Issei merogoh dalam saku celana lalu beri Mika setumpuk permen. Daishou yang lihat akhirnya ikut minta juga. Issei rogoh saku celana yang satunya lagi. mereka saat itu sedang nonton film bersama di rumah. umur segitu buat nonton ke bioskop dua jam rasanya capek di jalan saja. selain karena malas, hujan juga sedang deras-derasnya di luar. hanya Akaashi yang tidak minta. terlalu fokus menonton. Issei kan murah hati dan senang berbagi, jadi dia bergeser ke sisi Akaashi menawari permen.

“kamu mau permen karet tidak?”

pandangan Akaashi masih lurus ke tv tidak berkedip. ia hanya menyodorkan tangannya saja. melihat Akaashi abai begitu Issei kan jadi gatal ingin ganggu lagi. bukan permen yang diberi, tapi kondom yang Issei letak pada tangannya. Mika sudah sibuk menahan tawa bersama Issei. pria itu duduk membekap mulut untuk menahan tawa sedang alis Daishou mengerut heran. gila, pria macam apa yang bawa-bawa kondom di saku padahal hanya duduk di rumah seharian. 

mereka bertiga fokus pada Akaashi yang fokus pada layar kaca. Akaashi tiba-tiba menjadi tontonan yang sangat menarik. pria itu buka bungkusan yang diberikan Issei tanpa diperiksa terlebih dahulu. dibawa mendekat ke mulut dan hap- permen karetnya masuk. tapi secepat karet itu hilang dari bungkusnya, secepat itu pula ia terbang dari mulut Akaashi. hanya Daishou yang peduli. Mika dan Issei sudah sibuk berguling di karpet karena tawa. ia sodorkan tisu, Akaashi ludahkan cairan-cairan aneh di mulutnya. ya cuma lube sih, water base juga tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak alami. 

Akaashi buru-buru periksa bungkusan plastik dekat kakinya. matanya membulat kemudian bungkus itu masuk dalam mulut Issei yang terbuka lebar. Mika mengeluarkan air mata, Daishou geleng-geleng kepala. memang gila.

oh masih ada lagi. ketika Akaashi sedang mengepel rumah di sabtu pagi buta keisengan Issei menyapa lagi. Akaashi punya kebiasaan untuk sumbat telinga dengan earphone selama bersih-bersih. sesekali ia bernyanyi mengikuti iringan lagu. biar buta nada begitu Akaashi gemar bernyanyi. bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk jadi penyanyi ketika masih kecil. sayang, cita-citanya menjadi bintang harus gugur di kelas 2 smp karena tidak bisa mengikuti ketukan dan arahan choirmaster. Akaashi sih merasa nada dan ketukannya pas, tapi terus saja dipelototi oleh ibu gurunya membuat Akaashi alih jalur menjadi diva kamar mandi.

Akaashi punya banyak playlist. satu untuk setiap kegiatan. kali ini lagu milik abir - tango berputar di perangkatnya. Akaashi suka lagu ini. ini lagu yang buat ia merasa tangguh setiap baru putus cinta. tidak ada kata sedih karena Akaashi kuat seperti baja yang tidak bisa bengkok. lagu mengalun mantap. Akaashi gerakkan tangannya gesit untuk jamah semua sisi dengan tongkat pelnya. kepalanya naik turun ikuti irama. ketika bagian kesukaannya mendekat, Akaashi berdiri tegap seperti sedang di tengah panggung. stand microphone siap di tangan. menghadap tv Akaashi siap getarkan pagi.

**you think i can't handle**

Akaashi pejamkan mata agar lebih menghayati

**dancing on my own**

**it takes two to tango**

**but only one to let go**

kepalanya kiri kanan ikuti vibe musik yang didengarnya

**i'm sorry i can't answer**

**i'm busy dancing on my own**

“it-”

“it takes two to tango, but only one to let go”

Akaashi terdiam membeku di tempat. earphone sebelah kanannya di lepas begitu saja lalu lagunya disambung tanpa permisi. kaget? oh tentu. tapi tidak hanya itu yang terjadi. fakta bahwa ada tangan yang melingkarinya dan tongkat pelnya dari belakang dengan erat buat Akaashi tanpa sadar remas tongkat itu dengan terlalu kuat.

badan Akaashi dibawa bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti penguin. Issei pasang earphone yang menganggur ke telinganya. ia melanjutkan lagu mereka.

**i cursed you out**

**you pissed me off**

**threw a kiss, i bit you off**

**and no i won't pick up your calls**

**i'm busy today**

Akaashi diam aja, masih kaget dan coba proses apa yang sedang terjadi. Issei curi-curi pandang lewat layar kaca. Akaashi masih bengong. Issei makin berani nyenderin kepalanya di bahu yang lebih pendek beberapa centi. pakai suara yang di lembut-lembutkan Issei kembali godai Akaashi.

**damn this shit just got so toxic**

**don't think i took out no actions**

**i know that it's not that deep**

**but all i can say is**

**i'm doing fine**

**thought you should know**

**stretching my legs without you**

**i'm doing fine**

**thought you should know**

**i'm alright**

lalu kecup pipi dan kabur ke lantai atas. 

di akhir minggu ketiga Issei sudah berani peluk dan cium Akaashi dan hari-hari yang tersisa di bulan itu benar-benar sebuah cobaan bagi Daishou. seseorang tolong beri dia air suci untuk bersihkan matanya dari pemandangan-pemandangan tidak senonoh ini.

* * *

puncak pertikaian merah jambu ini adalah malam dimana Akaashi dan Issei tinggal berdua di rumah dalam keadaan mati listrik. di rumah sebesar itu, gelap gulita sendirian tidak lah terdengar nyaman. biasanya kalau mati listrik, Akaashi akan mengungsi tidur ke kamar akagi. sedih, mas akagi sudah pindah sekarang.

Akaashi bukan penakut. hanya saja keadaan yang buat dia tidak bisa lihat apa-apa itu memancing imajinasinya meliar. Akaashi lebih takut akan imajinasinya. pikiran-pikiran aneh itu bisa bertahan hingga berhari-hari, menempel di sana tidak mau lepas. itu yang Akaashi tidak suka. baterai ponselnya sudah sedikit, bertahan di kamar ini sendirian hanya akan menyusahkannya di kemudian hari. jadi mau-tidak mau dia terpaksa tebal muka mendatangi kamar Issei. andai Daishou di rumah, dia lebih rela untuk mengungsi ke kamar bawah meskipun harus dengar cerita Daishou berjam-jam.

pintu di ketuk dua kali. dehaman terdengar dari dalam kemudian wajah Akaashi terang terkena senter.

“mau apa?”

“.....silau”

“ah iya, maaf”

senter dimatikan. mereka tidak bisa lihat wajah satu-sama lain karena keadaan yang benar-benar gelap. 

“jadi ada apa?”, tanya Issei lagi.

“mengungsi”

“hah? memang kamarmu kenapa?”

“gelap”

Issei tertawa dengar suara Akaashi yang malas-malasan menjawabnya seperti itu. apa bedanya dengan kamarku, tanyanya lagi lalu bunyi pintu terbuka isi suasana di antara mereka. tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. kamar Issei sama gelapnya dengan kamar Akaashi.

pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. hanya diam saja, aneh sekali. ah, jangan-jangan..

“kau takut gelap?” tanya Issei cepat dan terangi ruangan dengan senter. wajah Akaashi datar tanpa ekspresi. 

“ya sudah kalau tidak boleh”, katanya sambil balik badan dan kembali ke kamar. 

melihat Akaashi seperti itu Issei cepat menariknya kedalam kamar. Akaashi kaget karena tubuhnya dirangkul dan dibawa masuk ke kamar yang asing namun familiar. wangi kamar akagi selalu seperti kamarnya karena mereka punya selera yang sama akan aroma pengharum ruangan, sama-sama lavender. kali ini berbeda, bukan lavender yang masuk dalam indranya, tapi aroma yang punya kesan woody, sedikit tobacco dan sedikit...jasmine. kenapa pengharum ruangannya maskulin begini dan bukan yang lembut untuk beristirahat. 

ketika mereka berbaring sebelahan di atas kasur, Akaashi menyadari bahwa itu bukan pengharum ruangan. itu sesuatu yang Issei pakai. entah body mist atau cologne, Akaashi tidak begitu yakin. dengan posisi seperti itu, Akaashi berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja mabuk akan pria itu dalam hitungan menit, jadi ia bergerak memunggungi yang satunya. 

kamar itu gelap tanpa suara untuk beberapa waktu hingga Issei angkat bicara. maaf gumamnya tiba-tiba buat Akaashi bingung dan ubah posisi lagi untuk berbaring menghadap pria itu. mumpung gelap, mereka tidak akan bisa baca ekspresi wajah satu sama lain. mendengar Akaashi bergerak, Issei pun juga ikut bergerak. ranjang berderit rendah ketika pria itu menggeser bobotnya untuk dekati tamu malam itu.

ketika kau tidak bisa lihat apa-apa, indramu yang lain akan meningkat tajam sebagai gantinya. meskipun tidak bisa melihat, mereka bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain dalam jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

"maaf", ulang Issei lebih jelas. 

sesuatu menyentuh jemari milik Akaashi. hangat, bergerak naik menyapu buku-buku jarinya dengan perlahan buat Akaashi menahan nafas. itu tangan Issei. itu jemari Issei. yang ujung-ujungnya tebal dan tengah menggambar lingkaran di telapak tangannya itu milik Issei. 

Akaashi kaku di bawah sentuhannya. Issei sadar akan itu. ia tidak tau apakah itu arti yang baik atau tidak. jadi ia beranikan diri untuk sentuh pergelangan tangan pria itu. dalam ingatannya Akaashi selalu merah jika Issei menyentuh area itu seperti ini. denyut nadi dibawah jarinya terasa cepat. Issei tersenyum senang, Akaashi masih suka diperlakukan seperti ini. ini pertanda baik. Issei melanjutkan pembicaraan. 

"soal yang dulu..aku minta maaf. aku tau itu cerita lama. seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa terbebani karena aku tau kau akan baik-baik saja", Issei mengambil nafas panjang kemudian mencecap bibir sendiri sebelum melanjutkan.

"tapi bayanganmu yang menangis dulu terus muncul di ingatanku, jadi aku minta maaf untuk yang itu”, katanya.

Akaashi hanya diam saja mendengarkan. Issei berucap lagi, “kau tau tidak, yang ini lucu sekali, aku ingat betul tanggal keberangkatanmu. aku datang ke bandara. aku melihatmu diantara teman-temanmu. aku disana tapi aku tidak bisa ikut memelukmu, jadi aku hanya berdiri dari jauh dan curi-curi pandang kearahmu"

oh, sekarang Akaashi ingat kejadian yang terlupa itu. mereka berpisah karena ia dapat beasiswa dan Issei tidak sanggup jika harus LDR. ah, pria itu juga sempat marah karena ia merahasiakannya hingga tanggal keberangkatan itu diumumkan. Akaashi jadi ingat dia merobek tiket bioskop karena bertengkar hari itu. cerita lama, tapi ketika diungkit sesaknya masih terasa.

"aku menunggumu hari itu. aku pikir kau membenciku karena kau tak kunjung datang"

"hahaha, aku juga lihat itu. kau terus lihat pintu masuk bahkan ketika sudah naik ke ruang tunggu. aku juga merasa bersalah untuk itu"

kemudian diam lagi. pikiran Akaashi sibuk akan fakta yang baru terungkap dan menyusunnya bersama kepingan memori lama. pria itu datang. ia hanya tidak punya keberanian untuk menemuinya. ia mungkin marah, tapi tidak benci pada Akaashi. bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati.

"aku… aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu apa-apa. hanya memberimu kabar perihal tanggal lalu ingin tebus dosa dengan tiket bioskop. setelah kupikir lagi, aku yang brengsek ternyata, bukan kau"

Issei tertawa mendengar pengakuan Akaashi yang buat pria itu juga ikut tertawa. ini lucu sekali. butuh waktu selama ini untuk angkat beban di hati. setelah lima tahun berpisah tanpa kabar kemudian dipertemukan lagi dengan cara seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk. 

dalam gelap mereka bertukar cerita akan lima tahun yang terlewati tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain. Akaashi sudah jadi kepala editor sekarang. Issei alih profesi sebagai petugas rumah duka. katanya lebih enak karena hanya sibuk ketika orang berduka dan bayarannya pun lebih oke.

kemudian cerita meluas pada hubungan mereka. Akaashi punya tiga pacar dalam dua tahun belakangan, sedang Issei punya 5 dalam lima tahun. Akaashi mengatainya mata keranjang tapi Issei berdalih kalau hanya Akaashi yang berkesan dalam hidupnya. ya, tipikal mulut buaya. mereka tertawa lagi. bertukar cerita lagi.

lalu entah sejak kapan tangan Issei sudah naik melewati bahunya. jemarinya mengusap pipi dan daun telinga kiri milik Akaashi. pria itu tertawa, menyuruh Issei berhenti karena geli tapi Issei tidak peduli.

"saat aku bilang aku masih ingin bersamamu, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya", ujar Issei diantara nafas.

dada Akaashi terasa berat mendengarnya. jantungnya seperti berhenti lalu berdetak lagi dengan cepat dan keras seperti ingin lompat dari rusuknya. buat perutnya seakan penuh dengan cara yang asing. bukan, bukan tidak suka. ia hanya bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. diamnya Issei menunggu balas hanya menambah resah di hati. dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. ini terlalu tiba-tiba. pernyataan itu terlalu mendadak untuknya.

sebulan ini, meskipun Issei kerap melempar kalimat itu padanya, Akaashi berpikir jika itu ditujukan untuk mengganggunya. tidak jujur dan tanpa maksud. apa yang harus ia lakukan. apa yang harus ia katakan. Issei menunggu, ia harus segera bertindak. apa yang ia rasakan untuk pria itu. apa ia juga ingin kembali. bagaimana jika ini hanya karena terbawa suasana. apa ia menyukainya. bukan Issei yang dulu, tapi Issei yang di hadapannya. Issei yang lebih dewasa tapi masih sama seperti dulu. ah ini mulai tidak masuk akal. sebenarnya Akaashi ini sedang memikirkan apa. apa yang ingin ia cari. apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan. apa yang- 

Issei menyadari bahwa tempo nafas Akaashi berubah menjadi lebih cepat. segera saja pria itu ditariknya untuk masuk dalam pelukan. Issei mengejar tempo nafas Akaashi, mencoba untuk selaras. mengikuti pria itu beberapa kali sebelum mengiring Akaashi untuk bernafas lebih lambat secara perlahan.tangannya kini pindah membelai lembut punggung Akaashi dengan perlahan. ini trik kecil yang selalu dilakukan Issei dulu tiap kali kekasihnya sedang cemas agar dia menjadi lebih tenang. Akaashi pikir itu karena pelukan, Issei hanya tertawa saja. tidak mungkin ia membocorkan triknya. 

“sudah jangan dipikirkan. itu cuma rayuan pulau kelapa”

Akaashi mencubit perut Issei. sialan, ungkapnya kesal yang buat Issei hanya tertawa dan peluk pria itu lebih erat. rambut Akaashi disisirnya dengan jari. ah, rambut ini sudah lebih panjang dari yang dulu.

“aku sudah berpikir macam-macam tadi”

“memang kamu berpikir apa tadi?”

“aku pikir kamu serius”

“kalau aku serius, kamu tidak suka?”

“suka”

“kalau gitu aku serius”

Akaashi memberontak dalam pelukan. ia bangkit dan duduk menghadap Issei. jangan main-main, kita sudah bukan anak sd lagi, katanya. 

“habis kamu jawab begitu saja pakai mikir. namanya perasaan itu dirasa, pakai hati. bukan pakai logika”

“nanti kalau tak ada logika aku jadi agnes monica”

Akaashi ditarik lagi dalam pelukan. tawa menggema dalam ruang kamar. jelek. selera humor macam apa ini.

ketika tawa milik Issei mereda, ia menggulingkan Akaashi untuk berbaring di bawahnya. mau apa kamu, tanya Akaashi di sisa-sisa tawa. badannya masih bergerak kesana kemari buat Issei mau tidak mau terpaksa menahan satu tangannya diatas kepala. 

“aku mau cium kamu biar kamu tau aku serius. kalau kamu tidak suka, aku bakalan mundur. benar- benar mundur” ujarnya serius. 

dada Akaashi naik turun dibawahnya. pria itu sedang meraup nafas panjang-panjang.

“memangnya kamu bisa lihat bibirku dimana?”

“bisa”, jawab Issei meyakinkan seperti pembohong. gelap total seperti ini apa yang bisa dilihat. jendela kamar Issei tertutup gorden tebal, cahaya bulan pun tidak masuk sama sekali ke dalam sana.

selama ada kemauan pasti ada jalan. tangan Issei yang bebas meraba letak bibir yang akan dikecup itu. Akaashi tertawa geli. ketika ditemukan, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut gumpalan itu. suara jantung jadi musik di telinga masing-masing. Issei merendahkan tubuhnya, merendahkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk kecup tempat yang sudah ditandai oleh jarinya. ia sudah sering mencium pria ini dahulu. ia sudah hafal dimana tempatnya. jadi ketika ia turun dengan mantap-

“hahahaha, itu pipiku, haha-”

\- oke, mati listrik ini tidak bisa disepelekan ternyata. Issei salah mendarat, tapi hei, karena pria itu berbicara Issei jadi tau kemana tujuannya.

bibirnya disapu menuju bibir yang lain. tawa Akaashi di bungkam. pria itu dikecup dengan perlahan namun pasti. tidak hanya sekali tapi Issei melumatnya berkali-kali. tangan Akaashi yang bebas meremas sisi kaos pria itu buat Issei semakin bersemangat. 

aroma tubuh pria itu kuat mengundang kabut di kepala. leher Akaashi disangga menjadi tinggi ketika pria itu turun untuk kecupi kulit terbuka. aku merindukanmu bisik Issei di sela-sela nafas. Akaashi kehilangan kata. kakinya bergerak gelisah dibawah sana. tangan yang tidak digenggam Issei naik merengkuh pria itu agar lebih dekat padanya. Akaashi hanya mampu menjawab dengan sentuhan. Issei naik menciumi bibirnya lagi. kali ini lebih rakus, lebih dalam, lebih memabukkan. kali ada pula yang basah menyapu belahnya, meminta masuk untuk sapa tuan rumah yang lama tidak dikunjungi.

Issei berbeda. ia akan selalu berbeda dari pria atau wanita manapun yang akashi cium. Issei tau bagaimana membuat torsonya geli seperti tengah dilewati ribuan semut. Issei tau bagaimana membuatnya tercekat dengan membelai langitnya. Issei tau bagaimana memancing desahnya dengan cium bawah telinganya. Issei bisa membuatnya penuh hanya dengan cium.

kemudian mereka hilang di antara rasa yang coba disampaikan dengan bahasa tubuh. kedua tangan Akaashi melingkar pada leher Issei sedangkan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. kaki mereka saling bertaut. dalam ruang tanpa cahaya itu, keberanian dan rasa lapar akan sentuhan membuas.

listrik tiba-tiba menyala, siram dua manusia yang tengah bergumul di atas kasur. Akaashi menyipit ketika terang tiba-tiba menembak matanya. setelah terbiasa, kemudian ia melihat Issei yang sudah tak kenakan pakaian lagi dan baju miliknya yang tersingkap sampai dada. nafas Issei diatasnya berat dan rendah di telinga. tiba-tiba saja pemandangan itu membuatnya malu. Akaashi memerah. ia cepat memutar badan. kini Akaashi berbaring dengan perutnya. ia sembunyikan wajahnya dari Issei. Issei sih hanya tertawa saja. ia tarik lagi baju itu ke atas dan ciumi punggung polos dan tengkuk milik Akaashi. 

“apa aku harus matikan lampu agar kau berani seperti tadi”, tanya Issei bersamaan dengan tangannya yang nakal mengusap puncak dada Akaashi.

Akaashi menahan tangan pria itu yang kemudian melingkari perutnya lagi. telungkup seperti ini tidak nyaman tapi rasa malu Akaashi lebih besar. 

“kau sungguh tidak mau melihatku?”, Akaashi gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

“ya sudah kalau begitu”, ucap Issei lalu bangkit, berencana memunguti kaosnya yang jatuh entah kemana.

ketika akan beranjak pergi tangan Issei ditahan. Akaashi duduk menghadapnya dengan wajah berantakan yang tetap saja cantik. 

‘hei, ini Akaashi Keiji. mau langit runtuh pun dia akan tetap terlihat cantik’, batin Issei mengingatkan.

Issei tertawa kecil buat alis Akaashi melengkung heran.

“apa?”, Issei bertanya.

“kau serius mau meninggalkan ku begitu saja?”

sekarang giliran Issei yang kebingungan. kan dia cuma mau ambil kaos. maksudnya meninggalkan ini apa.

“aku belum jawab apa-apa. kau tidak mau dengar?”

ah, soal yang tadi ternyata. Issei tertawa lagi. ia duduk lagi di ranjang menghadap Akaashi sambil pasang wajah yang dimanis-maniskan. Issei sebenarnya sudah mengerti dari cara pria itu mendesahkan namanya tadi, tapi mendengar langsung rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Akaashi jarang berbicara soal perasaannya, jadi ini menarik. Issei fokus beri seluruh atensi pada Akaashi.

alih-alih mendengar kata, ia malah mendapat kecupan singkat dan lucu di bibir. Akaashi tertawa kecil sembunyikan malu. Issei mau tidak mau jadi ikut tertawa. ia masih seperti dulu, lebih memilih aksi daripada mengobral kata seperti Issei. Akaashi di dorong lagi untuk berbaring, namun kali ini pria itu di putarnya agar berbaring di atasnya.

“jadi malam pertama pacaran kita mau melakukan apa?” tanya Issei.

“kau mau apa?”, balas Akaashi dengan senyum merayu.

"itu", kata Issei memberi kode dengan menaikkan alisnya. Akaashi tertawa lagi dan memeluk lehernya. ah, kode-kode seperti ini pun mereka masih ingat. 

malam itu bukan hanya rasa dan tawa yang penuhi kamar milik Issei. ada desah dan pekikan juga, tapi yang memekik adalah Akaashi akibat Issei. sebuah berkah Daishou tidak di rumah malam itu. tidak tau akan semasam apa mukanya jika mendengar lagu cinta dari lantai atas. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini dibuat untuk event #31DFLY_HQIDNAU di twitter.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kudos dan komentar diterima dengan senang hati <3


End file.
